leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Udyr/Strategy
Skill usage * Be careful of what skills you learn as cannot max out all of his skills. Each skill is capped at level 5, but the max level is 18, therefore one of skills has a weaker level than its full potential. This may cause players to decide between and as their main source of damage. Depending on the skill build, sometimes it is wiser to have two skills at level 4 than to have one skill at level 3. * Be sure to constant activate stances as rotating between 's stances gives you a boost in attack speed from his passive . Take into consideration that excessively spamming his abilities will deplete 's mana as his abilities have high mana costs early. * is often best suited for single target burst damage while is useful for area of effect damage and clearing minion waves with the attack speed buff from and . :*The attack speed and DoT from activating persists if you switch stances, so you can switch to and get the extra burst from the third hit sooner. The inverse works as well - the AD bonus from improves the damage of the on-hit of so using both stances in conjunction is important to increasing his damage. That increased damage improves the heal from . :*When pushing a turret, alternating between and is very effective for the large attack speed bonus from combined with the AD bonus from . Be careful though because the area of effect magic damage from can deal damage to enemies and aggro towers. :* can easily tank and clear minion waves. The 's shield reduces the damage from the minions and the heal from his damage output ensures the minions don't deplete 's health. The attack speed from and with the area of effect magic damage from can take out huge minion waves and can be further improved with . * is a natural jungler with allowing to gain his health and mana back, normally getting a skill point in or at level one for effective jungling. ** 's high aoe damage is very effective for clearing jungle camps; jungle is currently the second fastest jungler. ** has a variety of different jungle routes depending on the situation, your team, and the enemy team but he is heavily reliant on blue buff for mana. ** A + combo is very effective during ganking as 's primary problem with ganking is reaching the enemy. Try not to initiate with as the enemy will probably just use his or her and escape while you will have just wasted . ** When ganking as try to hide in a bush then activate and, before the duration of the DoT from ends, changing into and stunning the opponent. If done correctly you will apply the DoT from when you hit with your and then switching to immediately afterwards. This will allow you to apply 2 DoTs on an enemy therefore dealing more damage, however the DoT will not stack, only refresh the duration. * Use to stun an enemy champion before switching stances or targets. cannot stun a unit recently stunned for 6 seconds, so it is a good idea to target another champion or to use or to deal higher burst damage during the stun. * Try to time the stun and movement speed buff from so you can stun the enemy and then activate 's movement speed buff to create distance to escape. If that's not enough, there's always . * Because of 's high early damage with , a good strategy to get early kills with in your team (using her passive), Movement Speed Quintessences and boots, you can either force a Summoner spell or kill your laning opponent, by chasing him through the lane. The high early game burst damage of and another champion like can easily net a first blood against practically any opponent. * Avoid ranged abilities or attacks with CC. You will become an easy target if you cannot get in melee range. ** As such, try to wait for your allies initiate and set up for you. Build usage * It is not recommended to build ability power or critical strike items on , as the AP ratios on his abilities are rather low and his attacks cannot critically strike while in . * is not very item dependent in the early game as he has good damage with either or and survivability with and . He can get by with items that are nice to have in the early game but might not be so useful as the game progresses like or . * or are great choices to boost damage output because he can get a proc every time he changes stances. * can help 's gameplay. gives him movement speed without having to put points into and a will keep an enemy in autoattack range once can close the gap. The passive from , and later , can add significant burst damage to his as well as every other time he changes stances. Also is one of very few champions, if not the only champion, with a cooldown low enough to proc the passive whenever it is available with no cooldown reduction items. * Being a pure melee champion with no ranged abilities, needs survivability to even enter the fray, let alone deal damage, so items that offer armor such as , , are good choices for his build. ** A or is a good choice for as it gives him much appreciated stats. Mana is good as his abilities cost a lot early in the game, armor to reduce physical damage, and cooldown reduction for more procs. ** or are great anti-kiting tools as both can slow any attacking enemy's movement speed and attack speed when they hit you. Since is susceptible to being kited, is usually superior to and . Although you could get a as well as a , and together might be more armor than you need. * More attack damage will make hit much harder as his damage is focused around autoattacking. Items like and are good choices for attack damage and can add some survivability against magic damage. Keep in mind that building only attack damage will not help you survive in a fight early on until you have maxed out and have some life steal. * Attack speed is great for an build using as it allows him to get the third hit more quickly. is an especially good items for . * has very high attack speed enhancing abilites. With at level 5, maximum stacks of in addition to a few attack speed items, he easily reaches the 2.5 attacks per second cap. This fact makes items such as and very viable. * has plenty of choices for magic resistance as , , , and are all good items for him. :* is a good choice on since it boosts the heal on and it is cheap if not doing so well. Due to the fact that it also affects lifesteal, it's also a good choice to add or . :* , in addition to magic resist, grant some mana and health and offers a shield against more bursty ability power casters. An early , combined with his , can offer some mana and health for even more sustain in lane. :* is a good cheap choice for magic resistance if a magic damage dealer is getting out of hand and offers attack speed and a little additional magic damage to 's autoattacks. can easy reach the maximum magic resistance stacks with his high attack speed. :* and are superior dps choices to most other magic resistance items for as the attack damage they provide increase the damage from as well as . Jungling has choices for jungling depending on whether which stance he relies to do damage, either his or his or even both. currently clears the jungle more quickly than due to the area of effect damage and attack damage and ability power steriod but has higher burst for more quick single target damage which may be more useful than for ganks or dueling the enemy jungler and scales favorably into the later aspects of the game with attack damage. Deciding on which stance to chose depends on 's build and the player's personal preference. Be aware that is very mana dependent in the earlier aspects of the game because spamming his abilities with their high mana cost will easily drain his mana pool so be careful with how many times you activate his stances to clear a camp. He might need blue buff or at least s for a second jungle clear. can take Dragon very early in the game due to his sustain from and high early attack speed in combination with the minion/monster damage procs from or . * Starting items: , x5 OR , OR , x3 * Skill progression: → → → * Jungling order: Wolves → Blue Golem (Smite) → Wraiths → Wolves → Small Golems → Wraiths → Fountain → Red Lizard (Smite) → Gank He can also jungle with for better single target damage. * Starting items: , x5 * Skill progression: → → → * Jungling order: Blue Golem (Smite) → Wolves → Wraiths → Mini Golems (Smite) → Fountain (optional) → Red Lizard (Smite) → Gank Recommended builds Countering * is a pure melee champion with no gapclosers, and is thus very vulnerable to being kited. *Picking up Tenacity items such as can reduce the stun duration from , and make him a less effective ganker. *Ranged champions have a better chance against due to his all melee skills. Champion spotlight dK4PwnV59ik Category:Champion strategies